


Loving a Demon

by Acrystar



Category: Tekken (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Demon Sex, M/M, Pseudo-Incest
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:16:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25136773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acrystar/pseuds/Acrystar
Summary: Canon divergence de Tekken 7
Relationships: Devil Jin/Hwoarang/Devil Kazuya, Hwoarang/Devil Jin (Tekken), Hwoarang/Devil Kazuya, Hwoarang/Jin Kazama, Hwoarang/Mishima Kazuya, Jin Kazama/Hwoarang/Kazuya Mishima
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

Etre le petit ami de Jin Kazama a bien des avantages, même si ce n’est pas officiel. Officiellement Jin Kazama est marié à Lin et ils ont un enfant en cours. Officiellement, Jin Kazama est l’héritier d’Heihachi et de ce fait est à la tête de l’empire Mishima. Mais ça c’est officiellement !  
En fait Jin a refusé d’y travailler et a tout légué à son père qui s’y sent comme un pacha. Kazuya pour dire vrai est un véritable homme d’affaires, un requin aux dents longues sans aucun cas de conscience… par contre, il est incapable de se comporter devant les média. La dernière fois qu’un reporter a voulu l’interviewer il s’était transformé en démon et l’avait découpé en morceaux avant de le manger… Autant dire que la majeure partie de la populace a encore plus peur des Mishima ! Voilà pourquoi c’est Jin qu’on interviewe, parce que Jin avait enfin choisi le bien, parce qu’il est jeune et bel homme ! Parce que Jin est l’image de la jeunesse active, riche et travailleuse. Oui, Jin est le vrai visage de la Mishima et il fait en sorte que toute la corporation se lave des exactions de son grand-père et même des siennes !

Hwoarang pense au corps de son amant et aux mots qu’ils se disent dans le velours de la nuit. Le couple numéro un du Japon ne compte pas, parce qu’il sait que tout ça est faux. Parce que Jin n’aime pas Lin et elle a fini par l’accepter au fil des années. Malgré tout, elle a accepté ce mariage et le mode de vie de son mari, parce que Jin n’aime pas les femmes, il préfère de loin passer son temps libre aux dojos en compagnie d’hommes qu’il baise parfois ensuite. C’est ainsi que leur histoire a débuté, à force de se cogner dessus, un jour, tout simplement Jin l’avait invité à le rejoindre dans les douches… ça là que Jin lui avait fait sa première pipe gay. Repenser aux lèvres de son amant le fait soupirer car sa tenue empêche son membre de grossir comme il le souhaite. Ça avait duré des mois, à chaque fois du sexe oral, sans attache, sans même qu’ils en discutent après coup. Un truc vite fait en somme. Jusqu’à temps que Hwoarang attende impatiemment le prochain duel, jusqu’à ce que seules les lèvres de Jin puissent le faire décoller.  
Il était passé d’hétéro tombeur de filles à gay en l’espace de quelques mois. Etonnant et pourtant… Le biker n’avait jamais pensé à une relation régulière AVANT d’avoir rencontré Jin. A une relation qui ne serait pas que purement sexuelle !

Un jour, Jin l’avait invité chez lui, une invitation qu’il avait autant redoutée que désirée. Ils avaient certainement bu un peu plus que de raison, surtout lui en fait, car ses envies envers un autre homme étaient un peu compliquées à accepter, et puis il avait sauté sur Jin. Sentir ses mains dans son dos, sur ses cuisses puis enfin sur ses fesses l’avait électrisé et en quelques secondes seulement il s’était retrouvé contre le mur le plus proche et Jin profondément installé en lui. Et si jusque-là l’idée de coucher avec un homme l’avait rebuté, il s’était retrouver à gémir le nom de l’homme en lui, en observant incrédule son membre secréter un liquide incolore en quantité improbable. Jin avait fait de lui une pute en l’espace d’une nuit parce que Jin n’était pas tout à fait humain et coucher avec lui ne s’arrêtait pas à quelques heures mais un nuit entière de plaisirs, de torture et d’orgasmes jusqu’à ce qu’il en fasse un black-out ! Plus que les heures de plaisir continu, ce qu’il préférait c’était les matins lorsqu’il se réveillait le rectum encore plein de semence, ça lui provoquait à chaque fois une érection et si Jin était encore dans les draps avec lui, l’homme profitait de sa lubrification pour le baiser encore durant des heures.  
Le sexe avec Jin est agréable, mais le sexe avec Devil Jin l’est encore plus. La première fois qu’il avait demandé à Jin de le prendre sous sa seconde forme, l’homme avait froncé les sourcils puis avait refusé. Il était revenu à la charge plusieurs fois jusqu’à ce qu’un jour, presque excédé, Jin avait accepté. Pour dire vrai, si il avait accepté cette relation à durée indéterminée c’est parce qu’il avait rencontré son démon il y a longtemps. Un regard échangé avait simplement suffit pour qu’il ne puisse jamais oublier cet homme. Hwoarang n’a pas choisi son mode de vie parce qu’il est un homme bien et honnête ; c’est un biker, un bagarreur, il aime boire et draguer à la pelle, il aime coucher sans sentiment puis larguer le lendemain. Il aime bosser avec et parfois contre la pègre locale. Il a déjà tué aussi. Alors la noirceur de Jin ne peut que lui plaire ! Alors oui, il aime coucher avec sa version démoniaque, qu’elle soit encore humaine ou totalement infernale et c’est d’ailleurs là qu’il est le meilleur. Dominateur, brusque, insatiable… Et cette queue… Devil Jin sait comment s’en servir pour lui faire plaisir, qu’elle s’enroule sensuellement autour de son membre pour le faire jouir ou alors qu’elle glisse entre ses lèvres pour le faire taire. Dans cette forme, il n’y a pas que ses ailes qui changent de texture. La peau est rugueuse, presque écailleuse à certains endroits, à d’autres c’est un cuir chaud ou des extrémités coupantes semblables à du métal. Alors les premiers temps oui, Devil Jin l’avait blessé sans même le vouloir, mais à force de pratique, la créature avait appris dans quelles positions il était le plus facile de le baiser jusqu’à satiété sans que Hwoarang ne l’interrompe ou lui dise d’aller au diable à cause de la douleur. Oui, Hwoarang a pas mal de vices, mais la douleur tout du moins conjuguée au sexe, n’en fait pas parti !  
Ce qui change aussi c’est la forme de son autre queue… elle n’a plus rien d’humain dans cette forme. Elle est plus longue, plus incurvée, elle ressemble presque à celle de certains animaux, mais Hwoarang s’en fiche, parce que même s’il n’a plus rien d’humain dans cette forme, il n’en reste pas moins un être conscient et intelligent, un être peut-être même bien plus évolué que lui ! Alors il s’en fiche, même si diable, l’avoir en lui est assez étrange pour le faire jouir directement à chaque pénétration. Oui, Hwoarang est une pute lorsqu’il s’agit des organes sexuels masculins de Jin.  
S’ils sont ensembles depuis deux ans, il sait que Jin ne lui est pas exclusif, il arrive à son amant de retourner faire des séances de post-entrainements avec d’autres hommes mais Hwoarang n’en a rien à faire, parce qu’il est le seul que Jin accepte en lui et ce simple fait met leur relation bien au-delà de tout le reste. Parce que Jin l’aime, il l’aime assez pour écarter les cuisses pour lui et hurler de plaisir dans les draps en prononçant son nom. Alors oui, Hwoarang ne prend pas ombrage qu’il couche avec d’autres, parce que Jin est à lui et Devil Jin aussi...

Hwoarang est si serré maintenant dans son jeans que le restant de la route jusqu’au dojo familial des Mishima est une torture. Avec l’empire, Jin a hérité de pas mal de choses, des endroits les plus incongrus, au plus somptueux. Et même si cet endroit a un rapport avec leur longue histoire de démonologie, Hwoarang le néglige. Lorsqu’il descend de son bolide, il s’aperçoit que celui de Jin n’est pas encore là, étrange. Il n’y a qu’une décapotable violette foncée… 

Une main soulève ses lunettes sur le dessus de son crâne. En voyant le cuir noir de l’habitacle, Hwoarang sourit. Ce n’est pas celle de Lee, encore heureux, car il insupporte le snobinard imbuvable qui sert d’oncle à Jin ! Si Jin pouvait coucher ailleurs, Hwoarang, lui, reste à peu près fidèle. Soit, il lui arrive de culbuter quelques filles lorsqu’il sort avec ses amis en Corée et qu’il se saoule jusqu’à plus soif. Dans ces cas-là, il aime bien les baiser dans les toilettes sans aucun égard pour elles, car elles ne comptent plus, mais il ne refuse jamais, oh grand jamais, d’honorer ces putes de comptoir d’un acte rapide jusqu’à jouir sur leur visage dans une joie non dissimulée parce qu’elles ne sont que des vides couilles lorsque Jin doit s’absenter pour X ou Y raisons !  
Non, les filles ne comptent pas et aucun homme ne peut vraiment l’intéresser à part Jin. Pour être exacte, depuis quelques mois, une autre personne peut attirer son attention ! Il est le premier surpris de ce fait et puis en y repensant bien il était tout à fait normal qu’un jour ou l’autre ça arrive ! Le dernier avantage de sortir avec Jin c’est le beau-père qui va avec !

Hwoarang se pourlèche les lèvres lorsqu’il pénètre le sanctuaire et voit Kazuya Mishima finir une suite de kata particulièrement difficiles et ce, dans son habituelle méthodologie. Une chose est certaine, le père et le fils ont beaucoup en commun malgré qu’ils ne puissent pas passer plus de dix minutes dans la même pièce sans qu’ils en arrivent aux mains ! Mais ça pourrait être pire, car les deux frères enchainent les tentatives de meurtres ou les coups de putes. Il ne compte plus le nombre affolant de colis piégés ou de tueurs à gages envoyés par Lee ! A contrario, Lee ne s’en prend jamais à son neveu, il est même trop mielleux et affable lorsqu’il lui parle. Il fallait tout son self-control à Hwoarang lorsque l’homme était tactile avec Jin qui ne se rendait même pas compte des œillades appréciatives que son oncle réservait à son corps ! Un jour, oui, il finirait par mettre une balle à Lee et certainement que Kazuya le remerciait pour ça !

Lorsque la présence de son beau-père le fait revenir au moment présent, Hwoarang incline la tête. La première fois qu’il a couché avec son beau-père, c’était il y a à peu prêt trois mois. Ca s’était passé ici même, après que l'homme ait reçu une balle, cadeau de la part de son frère adoptif.  
Ce jour-là il était venu s’entrainer comme à son habitude, il n’avait pas vraiment prêté attention à Kazuya jusqu’à ce que l’homme lui propose un combat amical qu’il a accepté contre toute attente et puis se familiariser avec le style de combat de la famille d'Heihachi ne pouvait pas lui faire de mal. Dix centimètres plus à droite, cette balle lui aurait couté la vie, il serait tombé raide mort avant de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait. Heureusement pour lui que Kazuya avait réagi avec la vitesse démoniaque de son héritage. Il se rappelle avoir vu le corps de l’homme tomber sur le tatami et une flaque de sang l’entourer, avant que sa peau ne vire au violet et qu’il se redresse soudainement. Il s’était alors envolé, avait tué puis dévoré le tueur à gage et était revenu dans le dojo comme si rien ne s’était produit. Ils avaient repris le combat, mais tout à coup la créature l’avait attaqué, plaqué contre un mur et tous les mouvements qui s’en suivirent ne furent plus du tous des arts martiaux car Hwoarang ne connaissait aucun style de combat dans lequel il fallait faire jouir son adversaire ! L’idée cependant lui plaisait ! Contre toute attente, Hwoarang avait abdiqué à se défendre lorsque la créature l’avait rendu dur et impatient d’en ressentir plus. Aucun autre homme ne pouvait le chauffer comme ça, ça il en était certain, mis à part Jin, bien évidemment !

Il espère que Jin prendra tout le temps nécessaire avec Lin ou qu’importe ce qu’il fait car le regard qui le darde se fait rougeoyant.

\- Jin n’est pas encore là. »  
\- Pas de problème… j’ai du temps à perdre, et vous ? »  
\- Tu es une petite pute, tu sais ça ? Mon fils est au courant ? »  
\- Nope. J’suis pas sûr qu’il apprécierait vu vos… antécédents. »  
\- Et pourtant… te voilà devant moi. »  
\- Pourquoi pas, il m’a jamais obligé à être exclusif... Et j’aime ce que j’ai devant moi… pas vous ? »

Kazuya souffle d’énervement parce que le regard du coréen ausculte son torse qui luit sous la lumière à cause de son entrainement intensif. Kazuya préfère les femmes. Il profite de sa plastique avantageuse et de sa quasi-immortalité pour collectionner les femmes et ce n’est pas qu’une façon de parler, parce que ses appartements sont remplis de femmes qu’il a faites esclaves de sa semence et de sa verge infernale ! A part sa femme qu'il avait choisi avec coeur, il a toujours préféré les femmes usées, brisées et soumises… C’est bien pour ça qu’il avait choisi Jun pour mettre au monde son héritier, parce qu'elle ne'était pas comme les autres ! Cependant, lorsqu’il rentrait, il était parfois blasé de voir ses maitresses s’agenouiller devant lui et répondre au moindre de ses ordres. Elles ne parvenaient même plus à le faire jouir tant il les avait usées… Il se dit qu’il doit s’occuper de ça, en plus ça faisait un long moment qu’il ne s’était pas nourri alors, ça pourrait clore l’affaire ! Ce n’est pas gênant, le monde est rempli d’autres femmes vénales qui vendraient leurs âmes pour la semence d’un démon ! Y’avait pas meilleure drogue ! Hwoarang doit en savoir quelque chose, pourtant, si il sait que l’homme couche autant avec son fils qu’avec sa part démoniaque, il ne ressemble pas à ses jouets brisés qui jouissent sur commande. Etrange !

\- C’est ça que tu veux ? »

Son sourire devient de plus en plus machiavélique, sa peau vire au violet devant le regard concupiscent du coréen qui se pince les lèvres. L’homme est déjà excité, ça n’a certainement aucun rapport avec lui car il était déjà dans cet état avant qu’ils ne se croisent du regard. Sa longue queue glisse entre les jambes du motard qui gémit. Un trou est un trou, puisque Hwoarang est là et qu’il a réveillé son désir, il n’allait pas faire la fine bouche ! La queue s’enroule fermement autour d’une cuisse qu’il tracte soudainement vers lui faisant perdre l’équilibre au coréen qui tombe sur son séant, puis elle le mène en face de lui. De toute sa hauteur, il toise le motard qui rit en ouvrant son pantalon sans aucune autre formalité parce que ça n’a pas de sens lorsque sa forme démoniaque finit sa transformation et que sa nouvelle stature le rend complètement nu. Un mouvement de ses larges ailes pousse les bouts de tissus qu’est devenu son pantalon, sa langue glisse sur ses lèvres tandis qu’il observe l’homme se dévêtir et se préparer pour lui.  
Il est comme ses putes et pourtant, pourtant il est maitre de son corps, il ne se frotte pas à lui comme une chienne en manque d’affection, il ne supplie pas pour sa queue, non, l’homme se met à genou, sa langue glisse sur l’orifice qui cache son sexe et Kazuya aime bien ça.

\- Mon fils te dresse bien… »

Le coréen ne répond pas, il ricane, le regard aussi amusé que lorsqu’il l’a trainé jusqu’à lui. C’est une partie de sa personnalité qu’il exècre car Mishima est avant tout une histoire de froideur et d’excellence, alors que ce gosse n’est qu’amusement et affronts adolescents. S’il avait la même discipline qu’eux, il pourrait être un homme bien plus fort et plus puissant, mais il préfère s’amuser avec son club de motards et prendre la vie comme une partie de jeu vidéo ! Kazuya le déteste, mais puisque Jin a choisi cet homme comme amant, il le respecte et le tolère parce que Kazuya essaye de raccorder les morceaux avec son fils. Coucher avec son amant est certainement une mauvaise idée mais il s’en fiche !  
Il retourne l’homme lorsqu’il est prêt et nu pour le prendre sur le sol du dojo. S’enfoncer dans un corps athlétique et encore ferme fait plaisir. Il aime entendre le coréen gémir comme une pute trop usée, il aime aussi se rendre compte qu’il n’est pas que ça, parce que l’homme est aussi un dominateur et c’est avec vivacité qu’il rencontre ses mouvements ascendants, c’est avec détermination qu’il se referme autour de son membre. Hwoarang n’a peut-être pas de problème avec la soumission, mais il n’a rien à voir avec sa collection de putes. Il faudra peut-être qu’il pense à se trouver une nouvelle femme comme ça, qu’il pourra considérer, ou peut-être qu’il pourrait ramener son âme et faire de Jun l’être immortel et démoniaque qui régnera avec lui… L’idée est plaisante… la nécromancie n’est pas bien difficile pour sa part démoniaque !  
Il culbute littéralement le rouquin qui hurle son nom lorsqu’une silhouette pénètre le dojo. Il a entendu sa moto sur des kilomètres, mais il n’a pas eu envie d’arrêter l’accouplement, parce qu’il est bien entre les cuisses du coréen. Son fils fait tomber sa capuche, il observe son père et son amant d’une drôle de façon. Kazuya n’est pas certain de ce que va faire Jin, alors il s’enfonce un peu plus dans l’homme et ne bouge plus, obligeant Hwoarang à se rendre compte qu’ils ne sont plus seuls.

\- Ji… Jin ! »

Un sourire sardonique déforme le visage de son fils. L’homme fait craquer ses cervicales et puisque Jin ne dit rien ou ne lui saute pas dessus pour lui mettre un crochet, il continue ses va-et-vient frénétiques.

\- Je savais que tu te faisais plein de putes quand tu sortais avec ton gang, mais je savais aussi qu’il y avait un autre homme… »  
\- Jin… »  
\- La ferme. Durant un moment j’ai cru que tu te faisais Lee, avant que je comprenne que la seule personne que Lee voulait foutre dans son pieu, c’était moi et je ne suis pas intéressé, mais alors pas du tout ! Alors j’ai commencé à me poser la question. Quel autre homme tu pouvais bien te faire ? J’ai cru que c’était Lars… Je sais qu’il a essayé de te faire rejoindre ses forces… mais ça ne pouvait pas être ça, parce que tu n’as jamais eu peur de moi, même quand j’ai voulu détruire le monde. Tu es peut-être le seul à avoir refusé de devenir comme nous, le seul à avoir réussi à dire non au démon en moi, mais tu l’aimes lui aussi. Quel genre de pouvoir tu as ? Heihachi aurait aimé le savoir… »

Bien malgré le plaisir, il garde les yeux braqués sur Jin qui s’accroupit en face de lui et caresse l’œil qu’il a perdu pour le sauver.

\- Alors il ne restait qu’une seule possibilité… j’aurais presque aimé me tromper, mais ça me va… »

Les ailes du démon claquent lorsque son père jouit en s’enfonçant en lui, alors Hwoarang gémit, parce que la semence de démon est différente, elle est plus épaisse, plus abondante et surtout froide comme la mort.

\- Jure-nous ta fidélité Hwoarang. »  
\- Lars peut bien crever, j’ai toujours été avec toi, même quand tu le voulais pas, même quand ta cruauté et ton indifférence est la seule chose que je pouvais voir de toi… J’aime Jin, le mec froid et au cœur bon qui ne fait confiance en personne, mais j’aime aussi Devil Jin, sinon au Tekken 3 je n’aurais pas essayé de le sauver. J’me fiche du monde et de son sort, si tu me poses honnêtement la question, j’me fiche que le genre humain disparaisse. Si tu me le demandes aussi, je dirais au revoir à mon humanité, mais pas pour devenir un démon, juste pour pouvoir rester auprès de toi, parce que de toi à moi, j’ai aucune envie de devenir un Mishima, j’aime trop ma vie insouciante pour ça… »  
\- Je ne vais plus détruire le monde, non, il le fait bien seul. Un jour ils seront tous morts, mais nous, grâce au pouvoir Devil on survivra… »

Jin sourit, il est presque doux et aimant, mais ses yeux rougeoient soudainement et des plumes noires dansent autour d’eux lorsque ses ailes se referment sur son corps. Il sait très bien ce qui va se passer lorsque Jin l’attrape par les hanches et il n’est pas certain de pouvoir accueillir deux verges de cette taille. Son regard rond fait sourire Jin qui plonge en lui, lui faisant perdre la respiration. Le coréen referme ses bras autour de la nuque de son amant, ses jambes emprisonnent Jin afin qu’il ne bouge pas. Son regard rougeoyant scrute le visage de son amant cherchant si l’homme montrait un semblant de douleur avant de poser son regard sévèrement sur son père. Il ignore à quoi ressemble l’air de Kazuya, mais l’homme baisse le visage car les mèches de sa chevelure glissent contre sa nuque le faisant frémir. S’il s’écoutait vraiment, il jubilerait, mais pour le moment il cherche son souffle parce que les deux créatures sont trop imposantes, pourtant il n’y a aucune douleur sinon il aurait fichu son poing dans le visage de son amant. Hwoarang se fiche que Devil Jin soit le mal incarné purifié par Jun, lorsque la créature lui fait mal, il ne se gêne pas pour lui en fiche une et le démon ne riposte jamais dans ce cas-là.

\- En fait… Hwoarang, tu as quelques chose de ma mère, je ne m’en rends compte que maintenant… Parce que tu es la seule personne à part elle, à pouvoir contenir le mal qui coule dans mes veines et dans les siennes… »

Son beau-père grogne dans son dos, tous ses muscles se bandent alors qu’il refrène l’envie de bouger, Hwoarang percute enfin véritablement la situation dans laquelle il est. Le père et le fils sont dans la même pièce et pour une fois, ils n’essayent pas de se battre, pour une fois le Devil de Kazuya se plie aux exigences de Jin… Il trouvait étrange que Kazuya ait quitté la G Corp. pour rejoindre la Mishima avec son fils, mais d’après les dires de Jin c’était la volonté de Jun de les voir s’unir contre Heihachi. Elle ne voulait plus les voir se faire la guerre, elle ne voulait plus que le nom des Mishima soit entaché de sang. Il était peut-être trop tard pour sauver l’âme des deux hommes mais s’ils pouvaient enfin vivre dans la paix…  
Hwoarang se pince la lèvre lorsque Jin donne son premier coup de rein, il espère que Jin sait ce qu’il fait car il ne voulait pas être un terrain de bataille de domination. Il n’est pas certain de pouvoir s’en remettre !

\- En douceur, sinon je t’émascule… »

Le démon l’embrasse après avoir lancé sa menace envers son père, Hwoarang ferme les yeux laissant la créature conquérir sa bouche. Si Jin arrive de temps en temps à ouvrir les cuisses pour Hwoarang, Devil Jin lui, n’est que force et domination, il n’oserait, d’ailleurs, jamais lui proposer d’échanger les rôles parce qu’il se prendrait certainement un coup d’aile malvenu ! Les premiers mouvements en lui sont une torture, Hwoarang n’arrive pas à trancher si c’est agréable ou non, son corps choisit pour lui car de son sexe coule le même liquide transparent que lorsqu’il couche avec Jin.

\- Arrête de penser, user ton cerveau autant risque de l’endommager… Rang, détend-toi et apprécie être un individu aussi exceptionnel parce que ton pouvoir va au-delà de celui de ma mère. »

Il quitte à regret les lèvres de Jin car il se cambre pour se focaliser sur les mouvements des deux verges qui viennent appuyer contre sa prostate. Les sensations électrisent son cerveau, il se dit qu’il doit absolument ne pas se remettre dans cette situation, ou très peu souvent parce que son esprit ne le supportera pas. Sa main se crispe sur le bras de Jin lorsque l’homme commence un mouvement plus rapide et un éclair blanc prend possession de son esprit. Il vient de jouir.  
Il a du faire un blackout car lorsque le coton blanc qui avait pris possession de son esprit se dissipe les deux démons vont à une cadence folle, son regard se perd dans le rouge sang du regard de son beau-père qu’il embrasse à pleine bouche. Embrasser Kazuya n’a jamais fait partie de son fantasme parce que en dehors de sa ressemblance avec son fils, Hwoarang ne trouve rien à sauver dans son regard mort, rien à aimer, ni à désirer, mais il est sur un nuage et flotte, flotte loin au-dessus de son propre corps.  
C’est là qu’il la voit, lorsque Kazuya rompt le baiser et vient le mordre à la base du cou. Dans une forme presque translucide une femme se tient à côté de Kazuya, elle caresse son épaule puis tourne son regard d’une extrême douceur vers le coréen qui gémit le prénom de Jin puis de son beau-père. Il ne la connait pas, il ne l’a jamais vu. Ce visage, il le reconnait simplement parce que Jin cache un portrait d’elle dans son bureau et que Kazuya garde précieusement une photo d’elle dans son portefeuille. Il ignore si elle est heureuse ou non, parce que techniquement un père et un fils n’ont pas à avoir ce genre d’activité, ensembles, mais Hwoarang se fiche bien des conventions, parce que c’est arbitraire lorsqu’il s’agit des Mishima, jamais une famille n’a été aussi dysfonctionnelle !

\- Désolé… »

Hwoarang attire le démon jusqu’à lui et se fiche que l’homme s’enfonce en lui presque douloureusement lorsqu’il happe ses lèvres. Peut-être qu’il délire à cause du plaisir ou de la semence de démon, mais en lieu et place des ailes noires charbon, il voit une magnifique lumière blanche et dorée. Devil Jin se répand en lui et la semence pour une fois n’est pas froide comme la mort, elle est chaude, légèrement plus chaude que ce qu’elle devrait être avec un être purement humain.  
Le cri rauque de Jin vient réverbérer contre sa peau, il vient faire vibrer ses organes internes comme une grosse caisse de fanfare. Les mains de Jin le serrent fermement au niveau de sa taille, il sent ses griffes s’enfoncer dans sa chair, mais Hwoarang ne fait pas part de son inconfort à la créature qui éjacule en lui, il préfère donner toute son attention à l’homme en face de lui, glisser ses mains dans sa chevelure brune et attraper l’une de ses cornes dans un sourire amusé. Devil Jin n’aime pas qu’il y touche, combien de fois il s’est fait mordre ou maudire pour avoir osé attraper les cornes de son amant en plein acte… mais il s’en fiche bien ! Parce que ce magnifique regard rougeoyant se braque sur lui et il se laisse happer par les ténèbres à l’intérieur, parce qu’il n’y a pas que ça à l’intérieur de Jin, parce qu’il a confiance et il se fiche que Devil pénètre son esprit, il lui en donne l’autorisation ! Le baiser est une morsure et puis Jin sourit.

\- Et bien… je ne pensais pas qu’il y avait autant de vices dans cette caboche, je devrais y faire plus souvent un tour… Alors Rang, profite bien parce que ça ne se fera jamais plus ! »

Qu’a bien pu voir Jin ? Ses idées fourmillent depuis longtemps parce que le plaisir est colossal et qu’il en devient addictif. Il a des envies très explicites qui concernent les deux hommes, comme l’envie de recommencer, l’envie qu’ils l’usent plutôt qu’ils se fassent la guerre. Mais ce qu’il voit au final est l’envie la plus cachée et certainement la plus sombre parce que sa jalousie est dévorante lorsque les deux hommes s’embrassent devant son regard à la fois étonné et à la fois envieux. Son beau-père s’enfonce profondément en lui à son tour pour jouir et le froid contraste avec la chaleur diffuse de Jin. Hwoarang pousse un juron, parce que les deux hommes ne se quittent pas des lèvres et si ils continuent ainsi ils vont repartir pour un autre round et il n’en a aucune envie.

\- Hey, Jin, il suffit ! Bordel, je ne vais pas le supporter physiquement… et si tu continues je te jure que tu prends mon talon en plein visage. »

Son ton plaisantin fait surélever un sourcil à l’homme qui quitte difficilement les lèvres de son père. Durant un instant il semble réfléchir à son action, mais il quitte le regard rougeoyant de Kazuya et d’un mouvement rapide il arrache son amant de l’emprise de son père pour le jeter sur son épaule.

\- Sois pas jaloux, c’est mon père bordel, j’espère que tu as bien fantasmé parce que je ne recommencerais pas un truc aussi… bizarre. Je préfère encore refaire un gosse à Lin ! »  
\- Tu comptes aller où comme ça ? »  
\- Loin d’ici… »  
\- J’suis à poil bordel. »  
\- Comme si ça pouvait te gêner… combien de tes potes t’ont vu la bite à l’air avec une pute à genoux devant toi ? »  
\- Ok… mais bordel je laisse pas mes fringues ici, tu sais combien ça coute une telle tenue ? »  
\- Je suis multi milliardaire… Rang. »

Un rire cristallin fait retourner son attention sur la femme vêtue de blanc qui est restée auprès de Kazuya. Il semble être le seul à pouvoir l’entendre ou la voir car les deux hommes ne semblent pas se rendre compte de sa présence, quoi que Kazuya n’est pas tout à fait lui-même et il ignore si c’est à cause de la passion qu’il a mis dans le baiser qu’il a partagé avec son fils ou bien si c’est à cause de la présence qui caresse son poitrail. Bien entendu il s’inquiète, parce qu’au final, Kazuya est simplement un possible avenir pour Jin. Parce que si Jin arrive encore à compartimenter son âme et celle du démon, combien de temps cela prendrait-il pour qu’il devienne comme son père, le résultat parfait de la symbiose des deux. Aimera-t-il encore Jin lorsqu’il n’y aura plus rien à chérir dans son regard mort ? Si Jun y arrivait, alors il y arriverait aussi. La femme prend la créature dans ses bras qui reprend forme humaine aussitôt et s’écroule sur le tatami en pleurs.  
Il aimerait rester, mais connaissant Kazuya, il préfère rester seul dans un état de telle faiblesse et puis Hwoarang se dit qu’il n’est pas totalement seul ! La porte se referme sur cette image qu’il n’oubliera pas de sitôt, parce que Kazuya n’est pas que le mal absolu, parce que cet homme a un jour aimé une femme aussi pure et bienveillante que Jun ! 

Il n’aime pas particulièrement voler, il adore l’adrénaline, mais voyager sur l’épaule de Devil Jin n’est pas un truc qu’il apprécie, parce qu’il n’aime pas que les gens puissent voir le démon, il ne veut pas que l’ONU revienne à la charge et qu’ils blessent son amant. Parce que si le monde semble avoir pardonné et oublié la guerre qui a détruit des pays entiers, il sait pertinemment que Lars attend le premier faux pas pour reprendre l’assaut.  
Lorsqu’ils se posent, ils sont en forêt, Jin rétracte ses ailes, mais ne les fait pas disparaitre, il tend la main à Hwoarang qui soupire, mais puisqu’il n’y a personne dans les parages, personne ne viendra l’arrêter pour indécence publique !

\- On est où ? »  
\- Un endroit que ma mère appréciait, elle m’emmenait souvent ici quand j’étais petit… Tu l’as vu n’est-ce pas ? J’ai ressenti sa présence. »  
\- Heu… oui. »  
\- C’est bien. Elle n’est jamais apparue à Lin, alors j’ai tout de suite su qu’elle ne serait jamais digne de l’amour que je lui portais… Lin ne peut pas me sauver, toi non plus, il est trop tard… J’ai trop plongé dans le mal. La vengeance… la colère… elles m’ont nourri bien trop longtemps. Mais je ne suis pas mon père, bien que… c’est la première fois que je vois des sentiments dans son regard maléfique… Alors Hwoarang simplement pour cette raison, je vais t’inciter à continuer de coucher avec lui si c’est ton souhait. »  
\- Ca… te va ? »  
\- Tant que tu ne tombes pas amoureux de lui, ça me va. On a tous le droit à une seconde chance. »  
\- T’es sûr que je parle à Devil Jin là, parce que sérieusement c’est flippant ! Et si je parle bien à Devil Jin que pense Jin de ça, j’aimerais vraiment le savoir. »

L’homme silencieux se retourne soudainement, ses ailes se déploient sous son regard hébété car elles ont gardé la blancheur de tantôt. Elles irradient d’une lueur douce et lorsqu’il entre en contact avec les plumes, elles sont chaudes, l’aura dorée qui les enveloppe est douce, ça ne semble pas seoir au démon, ni à son regard rougeoyant.

\- Jin ? »

L’homme, enfin le démon pose un genou en terre, son regard rougeoyant s’éteint et si Jin n’avait pas encore sa paire d’ailes dans le dos et les tatouages noirs de son autre forme sur le visage et son torse, ainsi que sa paire de cornes, il ne verrait pas de différence entre l’homme qu’il aime et le démon. La pensée le glace, est-ce que les deux entités ont à présent fusionnées ?

\- J’ai envie d’arrêter cette mascarade, dès que l’enfant sera né je vais divorcer, alors… Hwoarang, veux-tu devenir mon époux ? Régner sur le monde avec moi et le voir disparaitre dans les cendres qu’il mérite ? Veux-tu devenir mon égal ? »

Le coréen se glace, qu’est-ce qui se cache dans ces phrases ? Vrai, si c’est Jin qui détruit ce monde, il ne fera rien, il ne pourra jamais terrasser l’homme et l’idée de le tuer l’insupporte. Mais ce n’est pas pour ça qu’il veut participer à la destruction du monde, il n’a pas créé la Résistance pour rien ! Mais aurait-il eu le cran de tuer Jin avant qu’ils ne couchent ensemble ? Non. C’est pour ça d’ailleurs qu’il avait plus combattu la Mishima que Jin véritablement. Tout ce qu’il avait voulu c’était la fin de la guerre… Lorsque Kazuya avait abdiqué, Hwoarang avait rejoint Jin parce qu’au final, il était plus utile à ses côtés que dans la Résistance… Plus encore maintenant qu’ils s’aimaient et que Jin portait plus d’attention à ses mises en gardes ou ses contestations. Il a une idée de ce que fait la Mishima maintenant, les guerres ont certes cessées, la paix semble être la seule résolution de l’entreprise, mais elle démantèle les unes derrières les autres, les autres organismes qui pourraient se mettre en travers de son chemin. Des gens meurent d’accident, les même gens qui se sont montrés virulent envers le fils ou le père. La Mishima Zaibatsu va bientôt gouverner le monde entier et ça précipiterait le monde à sa perte sans jamais que Jin ou son père ne déclare une guerre. Une partie de lui a peur de cet être devant son regard, même baigné de cette lumière angélique, ce loup en costume d’agneau est un monstre, mais il l’aime.

\- Oui. »  
\- Je t’aime Rang. »  
\- T’sais, mon prénom n’est pas si difficile ! »  
\- C’est mieux que Faran, non ? »  
\- Pitié… Vous, les japonais, vous n’arrivez vraiment pas à parler ma langue c’est atroce ! »

Le démon s’arrache une plume, Hwoarang pense qu’il va s’en servir comme d’une sorte d’alliance mais la créature l’enfonce à l’intérieur de son cœur et Hwoarang ouvre de grands yeux lorsque la douleur l’empêche de respirer et que le sang macule la blancheur immaculée de la plume.

\- Je t’aime Hwoarang. »

Que ressent-on lorsque l’homme que l’on aime vous poignarde en plein cœur et pas dans un sens figuré ? L’homme tombe à genoux dans l’herbe haute, un bras se referme autour de lui et les ailes chaudes de Jin l’entourent comme un linceul…


	2. Chapter 2

Lorsqu’il ouvre les yeux, le soleil est haut dans le ciel, son regard vaque autour de lui, il ne voit que des herbes, des arbres et le gant de Jin qui lui tient la main. En remontant le long de son corps, il ne trouve que l’humain qui lui sourit. L’homme se penche et l’embrasse chastement.

\- Tu commençais à me filer les jetons. J’ai cru que tu ne reviendrais jamais. »

Revenir ? Soudainement il se redresse, sa main vient se caler contre son cœur qui bondit dans sa cage thoracique. Il y a bien du sang séché là, mais il est vivant. Le biker ne peut s’empêcher de pleurer car il se souvient l’effroyable sentiment de trahison qu’il a ressenti lorsque l’homme qu’il aime et qui venait de le demander en mariage l’avait poignardé en plein cœur.

\- T’aurais pu me prévenir, c’est cruel Jin. »  
\- Qui a dit que j’étais un ange ? »  
\- T’es un enfoiré, tu m’as laissé crever en étant persuadé que tu m’avais trahi, que le mal en toi avait gagné, pire qu’au final tu me haïssais ! Comment tu as pu me faire ça ? »  
\- Parce que je ne voulais pas faire de toi une autre victime de ma folie. Tu devais mourir comme tu as toujours vécu, avec le cœur sur la main et avec ce même amour absolu. Tu devais mourir en m’aimant malgré tout ce que je suis… malgré tout le mal. Comme ma mère l’a fait. »  
\- Et si j’étais pas revenu ? »  
\- Comme je sais qu’elle est toujours vivante quelque part, je savais que le mal ne te tuerait pas. Au pire ton âme se serait perdue quelque part là où se trouve ma mère et j’aurais passé l’éternité à vous retrouver… »

Hwoarang prend le temps d’analyser si il est véritablement différent ? A première vue, non. Il ressemble toujours à un humain, il a une faim de loup et se taperait bien un bon bibimbap ou mieux un bulgogi ! Rassurant, il n’avait pas envie de dévorer quelqu’un ! Il tourne un regard méfiant vers Jin qui se lève à son tour.

\- Non, tu n’es pas un démon. Y’a rien de mauvais en toi, en tout cas, pas assez pour t’enfoncer dans les ténèbres. C’est ce qui reste du pouvoir de ma mère que je t’ai offert. Je pense qu’elle voudrait que tu l’es. »  
\- Mais c’est qui bordel ta mère ? »  
\- J’en sais rien. Qui est capable de vaincre le mal comme ça, qui est capable de laver la plus atteinte des âmes, la plus souillée, à part quelque chose capable d’un amour sans borne ? J’ignore si c’était une chasseuse de démons, si c’était une exorciste ou mieux, un ange, mais qu’importe. Elle n’est plus là, mais toi… tu resteras éternellement avec moi. Je ne ferais pas la même erreur que Kazuya, je ne vais pas te quitter, je ne vais pas repousser ton pouvoir sur moi et je ne vais certainement pas te sacrifier pour ma soif de vengeance... Même si demain Heihachi revient d’entre les morts ! Dès que je t’aurais passer la bague au doigt, tu seras la seule personne dans ce monde à qui je vais vouer mon âme… peut-être qu’un jour tu arriveras là où ma mère a échoué, mais ne t’en veux jamais si tu n’y arrives pas, mes deux facettes sont de plus en plus proches, le mal me dévore, mais j’ai passé un pacte avec Devil, s’il veut mon âme entière, il ne doit jamais te faire de mal, parce que sinon, quitte à emporter cette planète avec moi je le détruirais pour de bon. »

Son… est-ce que ça faisait de lui le fiancé de Jin ? Certainement. Quoi qu’il en soit l’homme le serre entre ses bras et ça lui va, ça lui va que l’homme qu’il aime puisse détruire une planète entière si on lui faisait du mal, c’est démesuré, certes, mais quel plus beau serment d’amour ? Hwoarang ricane nerveusement lorsque l’homme le soulève de terre parce qu’il n’est pas en état pour accéder à sa demande muette, pas après la séance avec son beau-père !

\- T’es sur à propos de Kazuya ? »  
\- Hum… je ne suis pas jaloux, pas comme quelqu’un que je connais… »  
\- Pardonne-moi, mais je t’avais en moi, et lui aussi d’ailleurs, j’ai très bien RESSENTI votre excitation à ce moment-là ! »  
\- Ose me dire que ça t’a pas excité toi aussi ? Ose me dire que ce n’était pas un de tes fantasmes étranges… »  
\- Ok, c’est vrai, mais si y’a une prochaine, sérieux, faites ça dans votre forme humaine que je puisse m’assoir le lendemain et pour la semaine d’après ! Parce que mon coco mon cul est « out of order » jusqu’à nouvel ordre, alors n’y pense pas ! »  
\- Tu veux pas non plus que je couche avec lui pendant que tu regardes ? »  
\- Errr… veux-tu s’il te plait arrêter de m’envoyer ce genre d’images ! »  
\- Ca à l’air de te plaire… mais comme tu le sais sûrement on est tous les deux des dominants et j’écarte les cuisses que pour toi, alors oublie cette idée. »  
\- Sérieux c’est la seule chose que t’as à me répliquer ? Si un mec me demandait de me farcir mon père, bordel, je lui casserais la gueule ! »  
\- A quoi il ressemble ? »  
\- J’en sais rien, je suis orphelin. Mais… Enfin, certes je ne suis pas très à cheval sur certaines choses, mais je ne pourrais certainement pas faire ça… »  
\- On s’est suffisamment mis sur la gueule pour que… »  
\- Je vois ! D’accord. T’as un côté masochiste ou sadique, je ne sais pas ce qu’est le pire ! »  
\- Si un jour il a dans l’envie de se soumettre, je te le dirais que tu ne loupes rien à ton petit fantasme. Il serait peut-être même plus enclin à le vouloir s’il peut te baiser en même temps… »  
\- Bordel Jin, sérieux, arrête avec les images ! »  
\- Ha là… j’ai rien fait ! »

L’homme rit, son sourire possède un pli perfide, mais son regard est ouvert et il se rend compte que c’est bien son esprit qui a imaginé la scène. Il lève les yeux au ciel en soupirant. La semence de démon commence vraiment à changer sa perception des choses parce qu’avant ces fantasmes s’arrêtaient aux jumelles qu’il chassait inlassablement par plaisir coupable. Le voilà maintenant qu’il imagine des choses avec son futur mari et son beau-père ! Qu’il soit damné, mais peut-être l’est-il déjà !

\- T’es vraiment sûr, bordel, tu voulais le tuer y’a pas encore deux ans. »  
\- La vengeance ne mène à rien, je lui ai concédé une trêve, on avait plus de chance à deux contre Heihachi. Qu’importe ses motivations, je n’avais aucune envie qu’il me tue. Et père avait ses propres raisons pour vouloir tuer son tortionnaire. »  
\- Wow, première fois que tu l’appelles père. »  
\- Tu m’as fait voir une autre facette de lui. Y’a peut-être encore une infime partie de lui à sauver. Alors en attendant le retour de ma mère, car elle reviendra j’en suis sûr, j’accepte de garder un œil sur lui. »  
\- Et coucher avec… »  
\- Pourquoi pas… même jeune j’ai jamais craché sur du sexe après un entrainement, qu’importe l’âge ou le lien avec le mec… tant que j’étais l’actif, bien entendu. »  
\- Et j’ai l’impression d’être une pute... »  
\- Non tu l’es pas, si tu l’étais… avec la proximité de mon démon, tu serais comme les filles qui s’occupent de mon père. Une poupée dévouée au plaisir et rien d’autre. Tu n’as jamais prié pour mon sexe, jamais prié pour ma semence ni pour une partie de jambe en l’air. Je sais que tu aimes le sexe, comme moi, mais tu n’en es pas esclave… et je n’en ai aucune envie. »

Les baisers de Jin le font sourire, il manque d’haleter lorsque les doigts de l’homme maltraitent l’un de ses tétons alors il se cambre en rigolant.

\- C’est pas encore la lune de miel, hein ? »  
\- Pas grave, j’ai besoin d’aucune raison pour avoir envie de toi… »  
\- J’ai dit… »  
\- Je sais, oui, mon cul par contre va très bien, merci de t’en enquérir. »  
\- Jin… »

Ses rires font s’envoler une nuée d’oiseaux, il n’arrive pas à garder son sérieux, parce que Jin est toujours aussi froid et sérieux que d’habitude, même quand il lance ce genre de phrases… C’est aussi pour ça qu’il est tombé amoureux de l’homme, parce que, au-delà du Mishima, Jin est agréable à vivre. Pas aussi insouciant que lui, mais assez pour pouvoir prendre la vie en sa compagnie comme un jeu !  
Lorsque l’homme le chevauche, après l’avoir taclé au sol, Hwoarang caresse amoureusement son torse, parce qu’il sait que cette facette-là de Jin n’est qu’à lui ! Personne ne peut voir son visage ainsi… Il aime voir l’homme se perdre dans le plaisir, il aime voir ce visage dur vivre. Il est certain que Lin ne l’a jamais vu ainsi, comme un volcan prêt à exploser. Ses mains l’invitent à rencontrer plus brusquement ses hanches et enfin un gémissement s’échappe. Jin sourit comme un désaxé, parfois oui, son amant ressemble plus à un psychopathe qu’autre chose, mais il l’aime aussi ainsi, même lorsqu’il remontre toute sa dominance dans un simple mouvement de hanche qui l’oblige à inspirer profondément pour ne pas jouir maintenant. Ne jamais, ô grand jamais jouir avant Jin lorsqu’il lui concédait ce genre d’attention car sinon la prochaine fois qu’il le prendrait, il le torturait jusqu’à ce qu’il demande grâce.

\- Soit plus graphique si tu veux que je jouisse rapidement, bordel Rang. »  
\- T’invite pas dans mon crâne comme ça. »  
\- Plus graphique ! »

Ok, il a compris, Jin ne veut pas le voir aimer sa personne à la déraison, pas maintenant, il veut qu’il pense à son membre fièrement dressé, au plaisir qu’il ressent à chaque fois que Jin vient à la rencontre de son bassin ou de son désir croissant… Il se demande ce que ça ferait d’avoir Kazuya dans sa forme démoniaque en lui en même temps.

\- Va pour ça, mais j’espère bien te suffire, je pourrais très mal prendre le fait que tu veuilles de mon père en ce moment même ! »  
\- Tu me suffis, bordel c’est toi qui veux du graphique ! Pas ma faute si tu ressembles à ton paternel et qu’il sait quoi faire de ce machin gigantesque qui vous sert de pénis quand vous êtes en mode, j’suis un grand méchant démon qui va détruire le monde sauf si quelqu’un calme mes ardeurs ! »  
\- Je ne sais pas m’en servir ? Surveille tes propos… »

Le regard rougeoyant le méduse parce que il n’avait jamais pensé avoir le démon ainsi, mais le visage s’assombrit et la paire d’aile lui coupe le souffle lorsqu’elle s’abat sur eux.

\- Tu disais ? »

Le sexe de forme humaine a fait place à cette verge de couleur rouge vif qui pulse devant son regard. Hwoarang sourit en se disant que son amant prend vraiment la mouche pour un rien !

\- Tu sais très bien t’en servir, que diable, parfois j’en perds l’usage de la parole, tu l’sais très bien… »  
\- Tu mérites une punition ! »

L’intérieur de Devil Jin est bien différent, il est plus serré, plus sculpté et enivrant parce que les sensations sont grandioses à cause de tous ces reliefs. Hwoarang jure lorsque le démon sourit faussement angéliquement en se refermant autour de lui. Il n’a rien contre un peu de torture, tant qu’elle s’arrête au lit et Devil Jin est un roi lorsqu’il s’agit d’entamer son endurance, voire de la violer simplement parce que ce Jin arrive toujours à lui déclencher un orgasme malgré sa résistance, à croire qu’il est heureux de devoir le punir un peu plus à chaque fois et le coréen ne s’en plaint pas, parce qu’il est joueur aussi !  
La longue queue fouette les airs derrière eux, puis se dépose sur son cœur qui s’accélère en voyant que l’homme l’a aussi entouré autour de sa propre érection pour la stimuler. Il aimerait la toucher, mais le démon gronde.

\- Tu as dit être « out of order », si tu la touches, je te jure que je te prends séance tenante ! Si tu es suffisamment résistant, tu auras droit à la finir avec ta bouche, mais ça, c’est simplement si tu résistes… »

Disant ça le démon lui envoie une série d’images graphiques dans lesquels Kazuya accompagne leur petits jeux et Hwoarang manque de jouir ! Il s’accroche aux brins d’herbe et la terre qui pénètre sous ses ongles lorsqu’il s’y crispe, parce que le démon le chevauche à la même vitesse qu’il le prend et Hwoarang n’est qu’un homme malgré tout, même si… En fait ce n’est pas le moment de penser à ça, parce que le Kazuya du fantasme vient de le prendre et il jure le ressentir ! Il jure qu’il est chaudement en lui et il hurle d’être usé de la sorte par les deux démons qui rient à l’unisson.

\- Plus vite… »

Hwoarang est incapable de bouger, il ne peut aller plus vite, il subit les mouvements de Jin qui s’empale de plus en plus fougueusement sur son membre qui risque à tout moment de rompre, parce qu’il s’enlise dans le plaisir.

\- Bon dieu… Jin… je… »  
\- Déjà ?! Je n’ai pas terminé Rang ! »  
\- Désolé… »  
\- Il va falloir qu’on t’apprenne à être plus endurant que ça, si tu veux pourvoir à nos besoins… jusqu’à la dissolution de ce putain de monde. Je ne me satisferais pas de ça, surtout quand on sera marié ! Je veux plus… toujours plus de toi… tu es ma drogue au même titre que je suis la tienne… Alors désolé… si ça fait mal dis-le-moi, mais je ne vais pas accepter que tu t’en sortes aussi bien. »

Il ignore ce que fait le démon, mais le regard rougeoyant le pénètre, le lien télekinésique lui fait ressentir le plaisir du démon, il arrive même à ressentir le plaisir qu’il a de caresser son membre avec la queue qui s’enroule autour, il est prêt à tourner de l’œil lorsqu’une chaleur explose dans son sexe qui devient soudainement dur comme du bois. Il crie de plaisir et de douleur mêlés, mais le démon stoppe son méfait et retourne à son occupation principale à savoir le dominer.

\- Bien mieux… Ça va mon ange, tu es toujours avec nous ? »  
\- Bordel, Jin, tu m’as fait quoi ? »  
\- D‘après toi, pourquoi je reste aussi dur pendant des heures ? Je t’ai ajouté le même os, t’en fait pas, il partira quand j’en aurais fini avec toi. »  
\- Espèce de désaxé, ça fait mal ! »  
\- Toujours mal ? »  
\- Non mais… »  
\- Alors la ferme et baise-moi ! »

Il comprenait mieux pourquoi Jin était bien plus résistant en tant que démon, mais aussi plus dur. D’un autre côté ça le rassure un peu d’avoir ça, vu la vitesse du démon, il ne voudrait pas voir sa verge être victime d’une fracture, vu ce qu’en avait dit son meilleur ami, il ne voulait pas savoir ce que ça faisait, merci bien !  
Le coréen serre les dents, la fougue de Jin est intense, chaque contraction une extase, si il était véritablement humain il serait déjà brisé, voilà peut-être pourquoi Devil Jin ne s’est jamais offert à lui avant aujourd’hui car il peine à rester conscient, la verge en lui l’aide à rester dur pour le moment parce que sa prostate n’est pas en reste dans l’histoire. Comment diable Jin arrive à faire de cette illusion quelque chose de si palpable l’étonne. Il tourne un regard embué de plaisir vers la créature violette qui essaye de mordre ses lèvres, alors il se recule mais une canine a réussi malgré tout à ouvrir sa lèvre qui saigne. Circonspect, Hwoarang fronce les sourcils, mais Jin se lève et la sensation de vide manque de le faire hurler de frustration. Il a une vue parfaite sur le démon qui se masturbe devant lui dans le même sourire sombre qui l’excite à chaque fois. La queue se déroule puis se soulève laissant apparaitre un anneau rougeoyant dont la vision assèche la gorge du motard qui avale soudainement sa salive en imaginant le lécher. Ça c’est une première, il n’a jamais fait ça de sa vie est-ce Jin le prendrait mal si il le lui demandait ?

\- Je suis un démon Rang, je ne vais pas m’offusquer de tes pensées… J’aime d’ailleurs quand tu penses à toutes ces choses, si Jin m’a toujours empêché de te mener sur le sentier du mal, il ne semble pas m’interdire de t’emmener sur celle de la luxure… Avoir un incube personnel serait intéressant… Si tu arrives à vivre avec cet os, peut-être que je ne vais pas l’enlever… »  
\- Jin tu pourrais pas… tu sais… bordel, la laisse pas comme ça, à l’air ambiant ! »  
\- Supplie… »  
\- Va t’faire foutre ducon, je supplie pas pour ça, tu devrais le savoir… »  
\- Quel dommage… j’aime lorsque les humains supplient, même si je suis sans pitié pour eux. Mais si tu suppliais, pourrais-je encore te voir différemment de tous ? Tous ses êtres faibles et vains, tous ceux que j’écrase comme des cancrelats sur ma route… Non. Et c’est parce que tu as refusé mon pouvoir en tout état de cause que je peux… t’aimer de la même manière que Jin. Tu es tout ce qui nous relie. »  
\- C’est ta façon tordue de m’dire je t’aime et épouse-moi, moi aussi ? »  
\- Va savoir… maintenant si on continuait, j’en ai pas fini et lui non plus ! »  
\- Jin… rassure-moi, c’est une illusion ou tu l’as invité quand j’étais out ?! »  
\- A toi de répondre à la question… »

L’homme l’attrape par la nuque et le soulève sans difficulté, il n’a pas besoin de dire son inconfort car la créature le relâche avant que ça lui fasse vraiment mal, elle l’embrasse et pour une fois ce n’est pas comme une conquérante, elle a presque la même douceur que Jin lorsque sa langue frôle la sienne, lorsque leur langue se font l’amour comme des amantes et Hwoarang aime ça, parce que le sexe c’est bien, super bien, mais il aime aussi la douceur de Jin, il aime ressentir l’homme lui dire les je t’aime qu’il garde dans la glace de son cœur. Le démon sourit, il a dû entendre ses pensées, mais il ne rétorque pas dans un pic acide, à la place il pose ses bras contre le plus proche arbre et se penche, jetant un regard appuyé sur Hwoarang qui sourit.  
Il est à peine chaudement à l’intérieur de Jin lorsque Kazuya reprend sa place et c’est lui qui mène ses mouvements rapides à l’intérieur de Jin qui gémit de plaisir.   
Ils sont parfaitement en osmose lorsque Devil Jin grogne en tournant un regard vers le ciel, l’air autour du démon est si lourde et pesante que le coréen stoppe ses mouvements ne sentant plus aucune présence derrière lui parce que Kazuya n’est plus là. Ainsi donc c’était bien une illusion ?


	3. Chapter 3

\- Tu as fini de me faire participer avec ton lien télépathique ! »  
\- Rang était inquiet de t’avoir laissé seul hier soir… je me disais que tu saurais remonter la piste et puisque tu es là, ferme-là et rejoins-nous sinon va brûler en enfer et laisse-moi apprécier ! »  
\- Pathétique… tu laisses un homme te monter dessus maintenant ? Tu es un Mishima ! »  
\- Kazama, je porterais jamais ce nom. Et je viens de le demander en mariage, alors… fait gaffe, parce qu’il sera bientôt ton patron, tu ne voudrais pas le mettre en colère, n’est-ce pas ? Ton poste de PDG pourrait bien sauter après le mariage, Rang, même si il adore être un gamin, saurait faire de ce Monstre quelque chose de mieux, bien mieux que nous ! »  
\- C’est du chantage ? »  
\- A toi de deviner… »  
\- Et tu veux quoi ? »  
\- Rang aime bien ta façon de le prendre. Si tu saurais accepter de réfréner tes ardeurs, vu la soirée qu’il a passé avec nous, rejoins-nous… je t’autorise aussi à le faire quand il en a envie, même si je ne suis pas là… »  
\- Qu’as-tu fais de lui ? »  
\- Tu as remarqué ? »  
\- Jin… j’espère que tu te rends compte que ce qu’il abrite pourrait nous tuer… »  
\- Je sais, mais il a aucune raison de nous tuer, n’est-ce pas ? Pas quand il se sent si désiré… et si aimé… n’est-ce pas mon amour… »  
\- Grand dieu Jin, arrête de te resserrer comme ça, j’vais jouir ! »

Kazuya l’observe avec intérêt, mais le biker ne peut pas vraiment faire attention à l’homme parce que son amant essaye de le rendre dingue ! Il lui donne un coup de reins brusque qui fait gémir le démon comme s’il n’attendait que ça, alors il lui serre la taille et lui donne tout ce qu’il veut, parce que Jin dit vrai, même si ce qu’il a fait de lui est capable de les tuer, il ne le fera jamais, il aime trop Jin et n’a aucune envie de tuer Kazuya, parce que l’homme ressemble trop à l’homme qu’il aime et il veut s’accrocher à l’espoir que même si Jin glisse profondément, il pourra toujours lui tendre la main et essayer, essayer jusqu’à ce qu’il ne reste plus rien du monde que Jin et lui dans un combat à mort. Et ça n’arrivera pas, jamais, il hurle presque intérieurement en pensant au fait de perdre Jin un jour. Lorsqu’il rouvre les yeux, Kazuya fait un pas en arrière, son fils lui, gémit comme un bien heureux car Hwoarang applique un mouvement inhumain, il marque même le démon d’une brulure là où ses mains s’agrippent, ses mains recouvertes d’une lumière blanche chatoyante, mais il n’a pas le loisir d’être stupéfait parce que son esprit en colère ne tourne plus rond et le vent fouette dans son dos lorsqu’il se libère dans le démon qui feule comme un animal et c’est lorsqu’une plume blanche et dorée vient recouvrir l’épaule de Jin qu’il voit la magnifique paire d’ailes dans son dos.

\- Mon Dieu, j’t’ai fait mal ? »  
\- Non… mais évite de t’énerver comme ça quand t’es avec moi, je ne suis pas censé m’envoyer en l’air comme ça avec quelque chose de si… pur ! Et si ça peut te rassurer, tant que tu seras là, mon pouvoir va se brider et tu sais quoi faire pour me ramener à la raison si jamais je pète à nouveau un câble, maintenant… si tu voulais bien continuer, j’ai pas fini, moi ! »  
\- Comment c’est possible ? Angel… on ne l’a pas revu depuis… »  
\- Depuis la disparition de maman, étrange non ? Et tout ce pouvoir dormait là, attendant patiemment qu’on le réveille et c’est étrange que ça soit le pouvoir de maman qui ait réveillé Angel. Etrange que Rang soit celui que maman ait choisi pour moi, celui à qui elle est apparue… mère ne faisait jamais les choses en vain. Elle a promis de toujours veiller sur moi et en attendant son retour, elle a trouvé qui envoyer à moi… et sans vouloir la froisser, je préfère la façon dont Rang prend soin de moi ! »

Puisqu’il n’a toujours pas bougé, le démon bouge des hanches sur son membre obligeant le coréen a oublier la paire d’ailes dans son dos et s’assurer que l’aura blanche a disparu avant qu’il n’attrape les hanches de l’homme pour reprendre ses assauts. Il ignore qui est Angel, mais le mot en lui-même est assez pertinent et ses ailes assez blanches pour qu’il comprenne en quoi il peut être fatal aux démons. Mais ça n’arrivera pas !  
Tandis qu’il domine le démon par des mouvements exaltés, Il observe son bras gauche et son torse se parer d’un tatouage bleuté qui ressemble beaucoup à ceux de Jin. Soudainement la situation le fait s’imaginer utiliser les chaines du démon à d’autres fins bien plus… agréables ! Et puisque Devil Jin ne semble pas faire mine de l’en empêcher, il tire sur celles qui entourent son bassin et la fait passer autour du cou de l’homme qui grogne. Le regard rougeoyant est défiant, mais Hwoarang est d’humeur joueuse et pardonnez-le mais le côté ange et démon lui fait imaginer des choses qu’il n’aurait jamais faites avant avec Devil. Lorsqu’il est certain que la créature est d’accord, il l’attire à lui. Le mouvement arrière que fait Jin et sa docilité l’électrise parce que le dos et les ailes de l’homme viennent enfin à la rencontre de son torse et que le démon referme ses dents contre la chair de son cou.

\- Bordel de dieu, y’a intérêt qu’on soit immortels Jin, parce que j’irais nulle part où tu ne seras pas, mais en cas où… veillons à ce que mon âme n’aille jamais au paradis… »

Le démon rit, il n’essaye pas de se soustraire à la chaine qui le lie à Hwoarang et puisque l’homme veut qu’il fasse tout le boulot, même dans cette position peu avantageuse, il ondule des hanches sur la verge en lui. Si le paradis est sur terre, il est là, dans les bras du coréen... dans un sourire malfaisant, son bras fait le tour du torse afin que sa main malmène l’arrière train du biker qui glapit lorsqu’il lui assène une claque. Il sait que Hwoarang déteste ça, l’homme insupporte lorsqu’il le traite comme une femme, mais ce n’est pas pour cette raison qu’il l’a fait. La langue qui lèche ses lèvres attire l’attention de Kazuya qui n’a pas bougé depuis que Hwoarang a révélé ce qu’il est devenu en mourant.   
Kazuya fronce les sourcils en voyant son fils se soumettre aussi facilement, il aimerait lui mettre son poing dans la figure, mais il est trop intéressé par l’offre muette de Jin qui augmente la vitesse de ses va-et-vient sur sa verge à l’aide de sa queue qui vient glisser aussi entre les jambes de son père. Il laisse son fils malmener son érection par quelques mouvements avant qu’il ne soupire de lassitude. Depuis quand son fils avait autant de pouvoir sur lui ? Depuis quand ce petit enfoiré pouvait brider son démon et l’amadouer ? Kazuya caresse sa cicatrice sur le torse, hier, il était certain d’avoir ressenti l’amour dévorant de Jun ! Elle lui manque terriblement, mais que dirait-elle en le voyant maintenant pris dans l’obscurité. Le hait-elle ? 

\- Je t’aime Kazuya. »

L’homme ouvre les yeux, médusé de voir sa femme devant lui. La lumière est si belle, si… pur comme l’amour qu’elle lui a toujours porté et ça lui fait du bien de voir que ce sentiment n’a pas changé à travers les années, qu’elle l’aime toujours malgré qu’il soit un tueur, un démon et qu’il a accepté son lot sans se retourner. Il referme les yeux lorsqu’elle glisse sa main sur son visage, mais le contact ne vient pas et lorsqu’il ouvre les yeux, la seule lumière provient des plumes blanches de Hwoarang qui pilonne son fils. Jin soupire, son sourire lubrique est démoniaque, ils ont bien ça en commun à part leur ressemblance physique.  
L’homme soupire, son regard rougeoyant s’illumine, sa peau devient violette dans un sourire terrifiant, mais il arrête sa transformation à mi-chemin parce que Jin l’a demandé et lorsqu’il devient Devil, il n’est pas vraiment capable de réfléchir correctement. Il ressemble encore à un humain lorsqu’il baisse son pantalon et plonge dans la lumière cristalline de Hwoarang. Pour le moment c’est la seule chose qui le rapproche de sa femme, parce que si Jin a sa grande beauté, il n’y a rien de pur et de parfait dans la présence de son fils, mais celle de Hwoarang est parfaite. Il maintient le coréen par la taille et use son corps comme d’une échappatoire à l’enfer qui doucement le guette. Sentir l’homme creuser les hanches pour lui et un délice et il se fiche que l’homme gémit son nom et celui de son fils de la même manière. Il n’est pas avec Hwoarang, dans la lumière de ses ailes, c’est le visage de Jun qu’il parvient à voir et Kazuya sourit de ce même sourire qu’il lui a offert la toute première fois qu’ils se sont rencontrés avant que la rage et la vengeance ne le plongent dans la folie et ensuite l’enfer…

Ses doigts glissent entre les plumes blanches comme s’il caressait la chevelure de Jun, il embrasse l’épaule du coréen comme s’il embrassait sa femme sur le front, après qu’elle lui ait raconté d’un ton adorateur pourquoi elle défendait forêts et animaux… Il lèche l’épine dorsale de Hwoarang comme il remontait le galbe des seins de Jun et si Hwoarang se cambre en gémissant son nom ça ne lui en rappelle que plus Jun, car il avait été son premier et découvrir Jun avait été un plaisir de chaque instant.  
Mais ce n’est pas Jun, alors il peut y aller plus vite, il peut baiser et non faire l’amour au rayon de lumière qui éclaire l’obscurité en lui, il peut mordre son épaule jusqu’au sang ou griffer ses abdominaux. Il peut tirer sur sa chevelure rousse et brune pour le mener à ses lèvres et l’homme extatique se laisse faire. Il lâche la chaine de Jin qui en profite pour s’échapper de l’emprise de son amant pour regarder le tableau qu’ils font dans un sourire pervers.  
Kazuya n’y prête pas attention, parce que cette douce lumière, il la veut sienne. Il veut que Jun revienne, qu’elle sourit à nouveau pour lui, qu’elle lui dise je t’aime, qu’elle rit lorsqu’il est incapable de réagir à l’une de ses blagues et qu’il la regarde sévèrement, il veut l’entendre murmurer son prénom comme seule, elle, pouvait le faire.

\- Jun… »

Il veut plonger dans son regard noisette et y voir à nouveau ce puits sans fond d’amour, même lorsqu’elle voit le mal qui coule dans ses veines, Kazuya veut pouvoir à nouveau lui tenir la main lorsqu’elle jouit dans ses draps. Si seul… il est si seul depuis son départ, qu’il s’est plongé dans les abîmes en pensant le valoir ! Mais voilà qu’elle revenait, voilà que son doux sourire s’adressait de nouveau à lui et sa femme l’aime toujours, même si il a essayé de tuer leur enfant, même si il a essayé de détruire le monde, même si il a laissé le démon gagner !  
Lorsqu’il ouvre les yeux, des yeux noisette plongent dans son regard vide, mais ce n’est pas sa femme. Il ne s‘est pas rendu compte qu’il a retourné l’homme et l’a plaqué contre un tronc d’arbre. Le coréen a refermé ses cuisses autour de son bassin, mais il n’y a plus rien de la dominance effrontée de l’homme, non, il est offert. Son souffle saccadé tombe contre sa gorge et il se cambre afin de laisser Kazuya le clamer et c’est ce qu’il fait en jetant un coup d’œil à sa droite où son fils les observe en croisant les bras.

\- Comme j’te l’ai dit, il est à toi quand il le veut. Fait attention à ses ailes, c’est nouveau pour lui et… il est incapable de penser à quoi que ce soit pour le moment. »  
\- Pourquoi ? »  
\- Remercie maman… mais si tu le blesses, si tu lui fais du mal, si tu le détruis, prend garde à toi Kazuya, mon gène est bien plus puissant que le tien et je n’aurais aucun scrupule à t’annihiler… »

L’étau qui sert de main à son fils lui broie presque la mâchoire, le troisième œil de la créature luit, mais ce n’est qu’un avertissement. Son fils le lâche après qu’ils se soient compris sur leur pacte.

\- Bien entendu c’est jusqu’à ce que maman revienne. »  
\- T’en fais pas, je n’aime pas les hommes. »  
\- Vraiment ? Ce n’est pas ce qui me semblait lorsqu’on s’est embrassé, Kazuya… »  
\- Merci de ne jamais reparler de ça. »  
\- Juste pour te signifier que si un jour t’as envie de tester ce que ça fait… tu sais où on habite, Hwoarang sera ravi de regarder ou de participer… si tu savais ce qu’il peut y avoir dans sa caboche de coréen… même pour moi c’est… hard ! »

Kazuya ne veut pas en savoir plus, il applique un mouvement plus rapide, maintenant que le fantôme de sa femme s’est estompé, il ne voit plus qu’un homme qui gémit son nom, un homme qui se cambre et qui le touche, malgré la douce lueur de ses ailes blanches qui lui rappelleront toujours le sourire doux de sa femme. Il s’enfonce dans Hwoarang les larmes aux yeux, mais le gouffre dans ses entrailles n’a pas le temps de l’emmener car l’homme l’embrasse et ce baiser, il ressemble à tous les baisers qu’il a partagé avec Jun, alors il jouit dans la chaleureuse alcôve qui se referme autour de lui en gémissant le nom de Jun.

\- Bien… t’as intérêt à ramener un… cadeau pour la lune de miel, papa… j’ai bien l’intention de lui offrir tout ce qu’il veut pour cette nuit et ton petit cul en fait partie. »  
\- Jin… »  
\- Déride-toi un peu… c’est celui de Rang dont on va s’occuper. Rang ? T’es avec nous ? »  
\- Désolé… »

L’homme se redresse, son regard est absent durant un instant, Jin fronce les sourcils car ce sourire ne ressemble pas à ceux du coréen, il est trop lisse, trop tendre sans même un côté amusé ou insolent. La façon qu’il a de caresser le visage de son père le laisse perplexe mais lorsque le je t’aime sort d’entre ses lèvres, il sait que ce n’est pas Hwoarang, ce n’est pas sa voix. Kazuya alors fond en larmes dans les bras de l’apparition trop réelle. Jin ne sait pas quoi faire, parce que tous ce que dit son père ne lui appartient pas, il n’a pas à l’entendre comme un animal brisé, supplier sa femme de lui revenir. Il est presque triste de voir l’homme s’effondrer sur le sol, mais soudainement la paire d’ailes de Hwoarang se referme sur lui pour le protéger.

\- Je suis un pro en torture, mais toi tu atteins des sommets. Qu’est-ce qui te retient de revenir ? User Hwoarang pour apparaitre en face de lui c’est vache, maman… »  
\- Prend-soin de Kazuya… »  
\- Mission acceptée. Même si il le mérite pas… »  
\- J’aurais aimé être là Jin, je suis désolée mon chéri. En attendant que je revienne, soit fort et continue de me rendre fière. Maintenant tu n’as plus à avoir peur du mal qu’il y a en toi, car quelqu’un t’aimera par-delà toute la souffrance et les nuits sans lunes… »  
\- Maman… »

Mais sa mère n’est plus là parce que Hwoarang gémit en fronçant les sourcils. Son regard hébété observe Jin durant un instant et lorsque ses ailes s’ouvrent, il a une vue imprenable sur son beau-père dont les lèvres arpentent la chair de son érection.

\- Que… »  
\- Laisse. Hwoarang laisse-le faire. »  
\- Il s’est passé quoi ? »  
\- Possession, je crois que tu avais ma mère à l’intérieur de toi durant un moment… »  
\- Sérieux ? Je comprends mieux pourquoi j’ai l’impression d’aimer Kazuya, bordel… c’est de la torture et en plus je t’ai pas fini… qu’on m’achève ! »  
\- Je me vengerais pendant la lune de miel… ne t’en fais pas ! »

Hwoarang attire son amant et se fond dans un baiser pour ne pas crier des mots d’amour à l’homme qui semble vouloir sucer son âme à travers son sexe. C’est encore un peu le bordel dans son crâne car Jun a laissé des souvenirs d’elle et de Kazuya dans sa mémoire. Il peut voir l’homme encore humain apprendre à sourire, apprendre à aimer et surtout apprendre à faire confiance. Il le voit oser enfin laisser quelqu’un le toucher, après tous les coups, après la dureté de sa vie auprès de Heihachi. Cet homme plus jeune, plus humain est magnifique lorsqu’il laisse son cœur parler, lorsqu’il embrasse Jun et lui jure sa fidélité jusqu’à ce que la mort ne les sépare pour de bon. Sa main glisse dans la chevelure de son beau-père pour le prévenir, mais l’homme ne bouge pas et il jouit entre les lèvres de Kazuya. L’homme se redresse ensuite, essuie ses lèvres d’un revers de la main et s’en va, laissant les deux amants pendus à leurs lèvres respectives.  
Lorsque Jin a parlé de Mariage, il s’attendait à ce que ça soit comme avec Lin, mais médiatiquement c’est pire, les paparazzis ne cessent de les poursuivre depuis l’annonce du mariage, l’homme froid et désabusé qui lui sert de mari soupire lorsqu’il sort de sa limousine devant une rangée de reporter, Hwoarang n’aime pas ça. Il n’aime pas que les objectifs se pointent sur lui et ce n’est que lorsqu’un micro tombe devant son nez qu’il se dit qu’il aurait dû prévenir son gang AVANT ! Il imagine leur tête à le voir à la télé monter les marches de l’autel au bras de Jin Kazama !!! Ha ! Il aillait en entendre parler. Il pousse le micro parce qu’il n’a rien à dire, il remet son nœud papillon en place avant de rejoindre son amant qui l’attend en jouant avec un éventail devant une femme plantureuse qui lui pose tout un tas de questions. Faut dire qu’il avait annoncé son divorce, la naissance de son fils et son mariage avec un homme dans la même interview y’a de ça une semaine, de quoi rendre le public complètement fou ! Son regard capte l’homme habillé tout en blanc et violet, quelques mètres plus haut, Lee sourit aux caméras, il semble dans son élément lorsqu’un micro lui est tendu et qu’il parle comme un prince s’accaparant une partie des paparazzis.

\- Ça va ? »  
\- J’pensais pas que ça… ressemblerait à ça… »  
\- On a un mariage privé qui nous attend après, ne t’en fais pas. En attendant, lunette de soleil et sourit, ça fait vendre et ça les rend heureux ! »

Jin affiche un sourire de magasine, il est tellement faux qu’il se demande comment les gens peuvent croire en cette grimace. Il fait tomber une paire de Ray Ban afin de protéger le seul œil qui lui reste du mitraillage de lumières flashs lorsque son beau-père sort d’une voiture de sport. L’homme monte les marches menant au temple sans trop d’accroc à part qu’il a mis son poing dans le visage d’un homme qui a trop insisté. Alors il prend le bras de Jin et monte les marches une à une, dans une sorte d’euphorie. S’il s’écoutait il sautillerait de plaisir, mais il reste sérieux parce que des milliers d’yeux sont braqués sur lui.

\- Tu sais quoi ? En fait… je m’en fou qu’ils matent ! »

Et en plein milieu des marches son futur mari l’attrape par la croupe et l’embrasse sous les flashs et ce n’est pas un rapide baiser, non, il est bien décidé à le conquérir devant les caméras et Hwoarang ne s’en formalise pas. Son gang a déjà entendu parler d’un mariage gay, alors le voir embrasser un homme n’est qu’une formalité de plus !

\- Veux-tu m’épouser ? »  
\- Bordel, t’es con ! Je vais devoir passer tout le temps de cette cérémonie avec une gaule de tous les diables ! »  
\- Je t’aime aussi Hwoarang ! »

Il espère franchement que personne ne voit le renflement dans son pantalon parce Jin vient de l’allumer gentiment devant toute la foule, alors il presse le pas pour respirer un peu !

La cérémonie est d’un formel ennuyeux, il se serait bien endormi à plusieurs reprises, si à chaque fois innocemment la main de son amant ne venait pas attiser son érection à travers son pantalon noir. Le coréen a envie que ça se termine rapidement, mais c’est un Mishima qu’il épouse et tout un protocole vient avec, même si Jin a refusé de prendre le nom, il est l’héritier d’une famille japonaise très connue et il n’en peut plus d’entendre ces gens qu’il ne connait pas parler et relater l’histoire de la famille Mishima. Il baille poussant son bassin contre la main de son amant qui se fait plus appuyée. Jin est d’un sérieux à faire peur, il parle aux différentes personnes dans un japonais trop austère pour qu’il y comprenne véritablement quelque chose et si personne ne s’est encore aperçu de leur manège, si Jin continue, Hwoarang va jouir alors il se recule soudainement ; et il doit être rouge vu l’inquiétude d’une cousine éloignée de son beau-père.

\- Est-ce que ça va ? »  
\- C’est rien… c’est tellement ennuyeux que j’ai failli le faire jouir, si on pouvait accélérer les choses avant qu’on déshonore les ancêtres dont je me fiche comme de ma première dent de lait, on a envie de passer à la lune de miel… si vous voyez ce que je veux dire ! »

La femme choquée se retourne, non sans un regard méprisable, et Hwoarang explose de rire devant l’assemblée qui ne s’est toujours pas remis du mariage de l’héritier Mishima avec une chinoise, puis son divorce puis son mariage avec un coréen ! Certains de leurs aïeux doivent se retourner dans leurs tombes, mais Hwoarang s’en contre fou ! Son amant jette négligemment son éventail sur le sol et viole le mètre de séparation qu’ils ont déjà franchi depuis un moment, car il vient le prendre dans ses bras et d’un délicieux mouvement mélange leur deux bassins dans une danse fiévreuse. Au moins il aura eu le plaisir de voir Jin dans un kimono et la vision est agréable ! Encore plus lorsque le kimono s’ouvre sur son torse et que toute l’audience hurle au scandale.

\- Sarang hae. »  
\- Oh c’est mignon recommence, l’accent japonais est super sexy. »  
\- Sarang hae… Hwoarang. »  
\- Aishiteru Jin. »

Le prêtre ou qu’importe ce qu’est ce vieil homme, finit rapidement ce qu’il a à faire et Jin, enfin, le tire derrière lui puis ils s’en vont en riant comme des enfants sans jamais regarder en arrière et le pauvre Kazuya qui allait devoir faire face à leur comportement inadapté !  
La limousine les attend toujours et il se fiche cette fois que les flash puissent montrer ce que son pantalon ne cache plus lorsqu’il voit de la joie sur le visage de Jin, lorsque ses yeux étincellent comme ça et que son sourire pervers lui promet des tonnes de choses, comme cette étreinte sur le cuir de la limousine, comme ses baisers et ses vœux.

\- Félicitations. »

Ils sont peu de leurs amis à avoir fait le voyage, parce que Hwoarang a fait partie de la Résistance et à part Miguel personne n’a fait le déplacement. Parce que Lars a une grande partie de la force Tekken avec lui et qu’il n’a pas daigné se montrer. Lin est là, c’est d’ailleurs très étonnant, mais elle avance vers lui et lui dépose entre les bras le fils de Jin qu’il soulève au-dessus de son visage dans un grand sourire crétin. Ce gosse, il allait être le grand-frère de ce gosse comme il aurait désiré en avoir un ! Il se voit bien lui filer en douce ses premières capotes, ses premiers films de cul, ses premières cigarettes, ses premières bières aussi ! Oh, oui, il a hâte de pouvoir jouer aux jeux vidéo avec lui et lui apprendre à siffler et jurer en coréen ! Il lui apprendrait, bien entendu, à soulever de la poulette comme il se doit ! Tant de choses… mais surtout, surtout, il lui apprendrait à ne jamais s’enfoncer dans l’obscurité parce que le gosse a lui aussi les gènes des Mishima et certainement le gène Devil…  
Il enflamme la piste de danse improvisée lorsque son frère de gang met de la pop coréenne et réalise des chorégraphies endiablées faisant s’esclaffer les filles lorsqu’il redresse sa chemise en exhibant son torse sculpté. Jin est amusé de l’insouciance de Hwoarang, il n’est pas friand de la musique qui vient de Corée, mais elle sied au corps athlétique de l’homme qui enchainent les acrobaties et les poses avantageuses qui font crier les amies de Lin et Asuka. Il reconnait au moins une chose au showbiz coréen c’est qu’ils savent mettre en valeur le corps masculin dans chacun de ses gestes, alors avant que ça ne finisse en concours de t-shirt mouillé ou que les filles arrivent à persuader son mari de faire un strip-tease, Jin s’approche de l’homme et le suit dans ses moulinets de hanche sur le rythme de la musique. Il n’a besoin que de quelques mouvements pour que Hwoarang saute dans ses bras.

\- Hey… hésite pas à danser pour moi quand tu veux, je savais pas que tu pouvais avoir un tel déhanché… et si on s’en allait ? »  
\- Oui, j’en ai marre qu’elles te matent comme ça… »  
\- Jin, juste à me dire si tu veux plus que j’traine avec des filles, après tout, maintenant je suis ton époux. »  
\- D’accord, maintenant c’est fidélité pour toi et moi… Kazuya ne compte pas. »  
\- Hum… je suis gagnant dans l’histoire… »  
\- Non, qui a épousé une idole de Kpop ? »  
\- Je croyais que tu n’aimais pas. »  
\- Sauf quand c’est toi qui danses. »  
\- Ok, un endroit seul à seul, vite ! Que je te montre ce que je sais faire, parce que si je te montre là, ces filles vont me violer à coup sûr.»

Jin sourit, devant l’audience il retire sa veste puis déboutonne bouton après bouton sa chemise devant le regard attentif de Hwoarang qui n’en loupe pas une miette et lorsque son torse se dévoile devant leurs amis, les ailes de Jin claquent dans son dos et il passe un bras dans le dos du coréen qui rit.

\- Où bon te semble… c’est la lune de miel… »  
\- J’ai tout organisé, t’en fais pas Hwoarang on aura le temps après de faire tout ce que TU veux, même un truc excentrique, dangereux ou romantique si c’est là ton souhait… Ce soir je veux juste t’entendre crier mon nom et observer cette alliance glisser sur ma peau. »  
Amen, ce programme lui va parfaitement et pour une fois, rien que pour une fois, il ne pense pas au pire lorsque Jin l’emmène dans les airs alors il rigole avec entrain.

Lorsqu’il se retrouve avec les deux hommes dans son lit de noces, Hwoarang soupire de bienêtre, au milieu des gémissements, entre le torse de Jin et celui de Kazuya, il sourit à la femme qui flotte au plafond dans un sourire contemplatif. Il tend un pouce en l’air en direction de Jun qui cette fois pouffe de rire et bien que ce n’est pas du tout comme ça que ça devait se passer, pas comme ça que le père et le fils devaient à nouveau apprendre à se tolérer et même à aller de l’avant, elle se dit qu’il pourrait y avoir pire.

Lorsque les deux hommes sont en lui sous leur forme humaine, Hwoarang se cambre en s’éclaffant parce que quelque part c’est jouissif et si il doit être la lumière qui les guidera, il les emmène dans une danse endiablée et illicite. C’est un pied non dissimulé de ressentir l’amour de Jin et l’envie sourde de Kazuya, de voir leur deux alliances se poser sur le bras du démon qui augmente sa vitesse dans un juron. Et tant pis s’il finit en enfer avec ces deux-là, parce qu’ils y seront tous les trois.

\- Putain de dieu et bordel de tous les diables, Jun il suffit ! Mais juste cette fois et unique fois. Je t’aime Kazuya. »  
\- Je t’aime… Jun. »  
\- Hwoarang… si je suis de trop faut le dire, hein ? »  
\- Ducon, toi j’ai même plus besoin de le dire tellement c’est une évidence, je mourrais pour toi, je pense te l’avoir prouvé et à cette époque on baisait pas encore. Au fait tu m’dois pas encore une moto ? Et pas une fichue japonaise, hein ! »  
\- Quelle mémoire quand tu veux… »  
\- J’te jure que… »

Kazuya soupire, si le coréen commence à dépeindre sur Jin, il se jure de les jeter tous les deux dans le premier volcan actif de passage, juste pour être tranquille pendant quelques années, alors il donne un coup de reins violent à l’intérieur de Hwoarang et assène un coup de poing sur la tête de Jin pour les faire taire, parce qu’il est là juste pour une fantasme abracadabrant et parce que mine dire rien, passer un peu de temps avec le coréen lui rappelle sa femme, mais à aucun moment il ne veut faire partie de leur couple, surtout quand il les entend râler comme des gosses mal élevés !

\- La ferme ou au moins attendez que je sois parti, parce que vous me faites mal au crâne ! Jin… me laisse pas faire tout le boulot, c’est ton job d’assouvir les besoins de ton mari. »  
\- Comme si tu savais mieux que moi comment le faire jouir… »  
\- On pari ? »  
\- Hep les mecs ! J’ai mon mot à dire ? »

Visiblement non, car les yeux rougeoient et Hwoarang soupire, après tout c’est sa nuit de noces autant qu’elle soit mémorable même si il en faisait un blackout !


End file.
